No me ganaras tan fácil
by ByElegantCookie
Summary: Kyle ha amado a su mejor amigo en secreto durante toda su vida. Él tiene planeado declarársele durante un viaje escolar a las playas de California, pero tendrá que pelear contra una "Celosa Wendy" y un montón de personas que piensan robarle a SU Stan, y habra una gran cantidad de desastres que ni se los imagina. STYLE y otras parejas :) Espero que os guste :) proximamente Lemon :D
1. Te tengo tan cerca y tan lejos PARTE 1

**Hello Hello Hello! My Name Is ByElegantCookie (hasta a haca llego mi English :P) Bueno como saben este es mi primer Fic :D … Ah que emotión (Very English :P) Me esforcé todo lo que pude ya que igual soy muy noob en esto. Si tienen consejos, quejas, amenazas de muerte o les gusto por favor dejar una review :D eso me haría una galletita muy feliz :D**

**Esta historia hasta ahora creo que será un Style con imprescindibles interrupciones de nuestra amiga Wendy ;), igual lo voy a ir modificando según lo que ustedes comenten que quieran que halla.**

**South Park no pertenece, pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**-Capitulo 1: Te tengo tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez PARTE 1**

Desde siempre te he llorado en silencio, desde siempre he estado cuando me necesitabas, desde siempre te dado mi amor en secreto… Solía creer que si te daba toda mi confianza y amistad algún día vendrías corriendo a mis brazos, pero no pasaba así.

Stan me has hecho mucho daño, no soporto tener que esperar a que Wendy rompa contigo para que vengas corriendo a mis brazos y aunque sea me demuestres algo de tu cariño.

Más de una noche me eh preguntado ¿Por qué todavía sigo enamorado de ti? Tu solo me has traído sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que día tras día tenía que esconder.

Pero no podía negarlo cada segundo que pasaba a tu lado mi corazón latía a mil, perdía mis sentidos, sentía que mi alma desaparecía de mi cuerpo y se quedaba impregnada en esos ojos tan azules como el mar, esos ojos que me han hecho soñar más de una vez con el mismo paraíso.

Díganme si era extraño… Yo Kyle Broflovski un niño de 14 años que era uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la secundaria de South Park y que había experimentado toda una vida llena de locas y extrañas aventuras junto a sus amigos, se encontraba enamorado de la persona en la que se suponía jamás debería fijarse y menos siendo ambos del mismo sexo. Él se había enamorado de su súper mejor amigo Stan Marsh…

Tanto Stan como Kyle se la pasaban escuchando que algún día de tanto estar juntos, que alguno se terminaría enamorando del otro, Kyle en cuanto escuchaba que le preguntaban si estaba enamorado de Stan rápidamente lo negaba, no le gustaba en nada que la gente ajena al caso le preguntara eso. Él siempre pensaba que dirían sus padres si supieran que él… juega para el otro equipo, si es que así se puede decir.

De pronto un molesto ruido proveniente de su celular lo saco de sus extraños pensamientos, era un mensaje de Kenny.

Kenny:"Kyle… Kyle despierta te dormiste en el micro o no quieres contestar mis mensajes :( ¿Ya le contaste a Stan que babeas por él, o te vas a llevar ese secretito tuyo a la tumba…?

En cuanto Kyle lo leyó se quedó enojado con el rubio, ya le había explicado que no le mande esos mensajes cuando estaba con Stan. Kyle recordando que tenía a Stan al lado de él se dio vuelta tratando de evitar que el pelinegro lea el mensaje, sin darse cuenta de que Stan estaba dormido en su hombro quedando ambos a escasos centímetros. Kyle enseguida se sonrojo, pero Stan no pareció estar al tanto de eso.

Por un segundo Kyle se olvidó del mundo, y se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo, pero de la nada una voz chillona y aguda lo hizo alejarse rápidamente de él. Kyle recobro su posición y empezó a dirigir su mirada a "esa voz chillona" que lo había interrumpido de besar esos labios con los que tanto había soñado para darse cuenta que no era nadie más que Wendy** (Maldita Wendy)** quien por lo visto estaba cuchicheando con Bebe unos asientos atrás.

-Siempre te las arreglas para joderme Wendy…-Susurro muy discretamente un enojado Kyle.

A los alumnos de su curso de la secundaria de South Park se les había concedido la oportunidad de un viaje de estudios a California, aunque lo que más interesaba de él viaje eran las playas de California.

Iban a ser trasladados en 3 micros distintos ya que también iban los profesores, por desgracia se atrasaron gracias a que Stan y él se habían confundido de autobús terminado en cualquier lado haciendo que llegaran más tarde y les tocara el ultimo micro que era en el que había menos gente.

Kyle se dio vuelta para divisar a los demás que se encontraban en el micro aparte de él y el pelinegro, estaban Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Butters, Token, también logro divisar en el fondo a Craig susurrándole algo a Tweek en el oído haciendo que este se sonroje de tal manera que parecía un volcán y soltando su característico ¡Gah! Llamando la atención de todos en el autobús. -Definitivamente no quiero saber qué barbaridad le dijo- pensó casi espontáneamente Kyle.

**-12:40 AM-**

Todavía les quedaba un tramo más de viaje para llegar a California. De la nada Stan se le acurruco más en el brazo de Kyle y acerco su cabeza al hombro de este haciendo que el Judío se ponga más colorado que Tweek Tweak hace unas horas, para su suerte todos los demás se habían sentado en los asientos de atrás dejando únicamente a Stan y a él los de adelante. –Como puede ser que te tenga tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez.-Pensó Kyle.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos Kyle aprovecho el momento y se acomodó para dormir en el pecho de Stan, y el pelinegro de ojos azules como reflejo involuntario coloco su mano sobre los rizos Kyle formando una linda escena que para su suerte nadie vio y el atesoraría durante toda su vida.

**-6:30 AM-**

-Kyle, Kyle despierta ya estamos cerca.-Repetía Stan un montón de veces.

-Stan déjalo, pobre Kyle debe estar cansado de estar bancando al gordo todos los días.-Dijo Butters asomado desde el asiento que se encontraba atrás a ellos.

-Tienes razón Butters.-Contesto riéndose el pelinegro

-Mira Stan, Kyle está sonriendo dormido.-

-Tienes razón Butters, debe estar soñando con algo que lo hace muy feliz.-Contesto alegre y sonriente el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada de el pelirrojo y empezaba a hablar con Butters de lo largo que fue el viaje.

**-Mientras en el bello sueño de Kyle- (Quiero aclarar que no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que sufran después de leer esto…)**

-Stan ¡Ah! te amo ¡Ah!-Decía un pervertido pelirrojo entre gemidos.

-¡Mas fuerte! Quiero ser ¡Oh! Tuyo Stan.-

-Te has portado muy mal querido Broflovski-

-Si me ¡Así! eh portado muy ¡Ah! mal-

-Creo que te tendré que castigarte-

-¡Oh sí! Si Stan castígame ¡Ah! ¡Soy malo! ¡Malo! ¡Malo!-Gritaba en sus sueños un pelirrojo que en el fondo es más pervertido que el mismo Kenny.

**-Devuelta al mundo real-**

-Sabes Stan aun me pregunto qué será que este soñando para estar tan feliz-Dijo un curioso Butters.

-No tengo la más pálida idea.-Contesto Stan

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio dirigen curiosos su mirada a Kyle, cuando de la nada a éste se le escapa entre sueños un: ¡SOY MALO! Y se despierta como un relámpago dándose cuenta de lo que acabo de gritar, pero para su suerte solo sus dos amigos lo escucharon.

**Hasta aquí llegue, Es mi primer Fic :) Espero que les haya gustado. Si veo que les gusto dentro de muy poco subiré la siguiente parte del primer capítulo. Tápense bien y que no os atrapen los monstruos. Saludos y que disfruten de las fiestas!**


	2. Te tengo tan cerca y tan lejos PARTE 2

**HELLO My name is ByElegantCookie. Sé que he dicho que iba a subir la segunda parte más tarde pero… No me contuve :] Bien volviendo… Espero que os guste la segunda parte y lo continúen leyendo hasta el final del Fic o de los tiempos :D**

**Con respecto a la frecuencia de los Fics siempre tratare de subir aunque sea un capitulo por semana (Uf… será difícil…) Hoy subiré la segunda parte del mi Fic NO ME GANARAS TAN FÁCIL. No lo voy a negar me gusta ser un escritor activo o al menos mientras dure mi creatividad.**

**No soporte no subir la segunda parte y entonces la termine subiendo, eso y además no quería dejarlos justo en el momento final después del feliz sueño de Kyle :)**

**En este capítulo sabrán más sobre Wendy y lo que piensa sobre la relación de los dos súper mejores amigos.**

**No me pertenece (Por ahora), South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**-Capitulo 2: Te tengo tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez PARTE 2**

Tanto Stan como Butters dirigían la mirada al pelirrojo, cuando de repente el pelirrojo exclama de la nada ¡Soy Malo! Y se despierta rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos esperando que no hayan escuchado su grito, pero para su suerte o mejor dicho mala suerte su grito fue escuchado tanto por el pelinegro como por el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos mirando a Kyle, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de por qué su amigo el pelirrojo había gritado cual espartano esa oración.

-Kyle estas bien…- Pregunto tanto Butters como Stan al unísono

-¿Por qué dices que eres malo?- Pregunto el rubio

-…- Kyle no sabía que contestar y estaba empezando a ponerse más colorado que sus propios rizos.

-Kyle… Di algo- Dijo Stan un poco más serio pero sin dejar de sonar amable.

Kyle se estaba muriendo por dentro ya que de ninguna manera podía contarles nada de su… sano y para nada extraño anterior sueño. Casi por milagro se le ocurrió una brillante excusa y se las dijo esperando poder cortar con el interrogatorio y escapar de ahí antes de que empiezan a preguntar más cosas, ya que para el pelirrojo habían dos cosas que por más fáciles que fueran para los demás para él eran imposibles: la primera era fingir y la segunda era mentir.

-Soy malo porque… Olvide darle de comer a mi tortuga antes de irme.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se esforzaba por poner una sonrisa falsa que hiciera más creíble el relato. –Por Abraham, soy un idiota, se escuchaba mucho más creíble en mi mente.-Se dijo así mismo mentalmente el pelirrojo de Jersey.

Antes de que Stan o Butters pudieran atinar a contestar, se escucha una voz proveniente del chofer y los profesores informando que ya habían llegado y tenían permiso para bajar.

-Bueno… Espera Kyle tú no tienes una tortuga.-Dijo Stan pero cuando se dio cuenta el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido y se encontraba abajo tratando de por lo visto llevarse rápida y torpemente su bolso que por lo visto era muy pesado para él.

**-En el Hotel, después de que todos desempacaron-KYLE POV:**

-Estúpida excusa, casi me cuestas la vida. Aunque no estuvo tan mal, estuvo horrible. Espero que solo hayan escuchado esa parte no soportaría tener que estar dando explicaciones de que fue lo que soñé, y menos tener que cuando llegue comprarme una tortuga de verdad- Se decía Kyle mentalmente.

-Alumnos les eh dejado la lista de con quien tendrán que compartir la habitación m'kay-Decía su consejero escolar junto a los demás profesores que fueron a signados a acompañarlos durante el viaje

Me acerco a lista y empiezo leer:

**LISTA DE ALUMNOS:**

-Leopold Stotch y Kenneth McCormick- Pobre Butters decía Kyle silenciosamente.

-Rebecca Cotswolds y Clyde Donovan-

-Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker-

-Phillip Pirrup y Damien Thorn- No quiero saber nada de lo que ocurra en esa habitación

-Token Black y Bárbara Stevenson-

-Eric Theodore Cartman y Wendy Testaburger- Adivinen a quien no le toco sentarse con Stan, decía Kyle divertida y sínicamente.

-Kyle Broflovski y Stan Marsh- Te gane Wendy…

**FIN DE KYLE POV**

Kyle estaba leyendo la lista, hasta que alguien que al parecer estaba al lado suyo pego un grito abismal que por poco no lo deja sordo. La "persona" si es que así se puede llamar a quien grito de esa manera no era nadie más que Wendy que por lo visto había leído la lista y no le gusto para nada quien la acompañaría y mucho menos el no haber quedado con Stan.

**-Pensamientos de WENDY-**

No puedo creer que me toque con ese culón Pro Nazi, aunque lo que más molesta es que ha Kyle le haya tocado tener de acompañante a Kyle, ¿Cómo puede ser que él tenga tanta suerte? Se preguntaba Wendy recordando todas las veces que Kyle le robaba a Stan a SU Stan.

Wendy desde hace mucho tenía la sospecha de que el judío quería algo más que amistad con su pelinegro, pero jamás presto tanta atención al tema ya que creía que era su imaginación y que Kyle solo sentía amistad por Stan, pero no, estos años el pelinegro mostro otro tipo de interés con su novio ya que Kyle solía pasar mucho tiempo con su pelinegro, demasiado para su gusto. Siempre que Kyle o Stan se encontraban amargados cambiaban completamente su ánimo al estar juntos aunque el del cambio más notable era Kyle, se volvía más gracioso, mas considerado, más divertido y menos Broflovski por así decirlo.

Stan solía hablar mucho de Kyle, eso a la pelinegra no le gustaba un pelo, muchas de las veces que peleaban y rompían eran porque ella empezaba a hablar mal de Kyle y Stan lo defendía. Más de una vez me pregunte como puede ser que Stan Marsh el chico más popular de la escuela, el mariscal de campo, el chico que toda mujer o en el caso de Kyle hombre deseaba, él era amable, considerado, fiel, cariñoso. Como puede ser alguien así tenga de amigo a Kyle Broflovski el nerd de la clase, miss alumno perfecto, el chico más aburrido según su gusto, la persona que jamás rompió una regla en toda su vida.

Para Wendy era imposible entender como Kyle y Stan eran amigos aunque según lo que escuchaba de Stan Kyle era totalmente distinto a lo que ella sabía. Siempre que rompían Wendy tenía entendido de que Stan iba a la casa de Kyle a pedir consuelo y eso a ella no le gustaba nada. Se reusaba a perder ante Broflovski, aunque para ella Stan no era nada más que un juego, pero era SU juego. Ella había empezado a sentir algo por Eric desde la vez en que lo beso y aunque estuvo un corto tiempo en secreto con Cartman, no sentía por él lo mismo que siente cuando esta con Stan.

Lastimosamente para ella hace poco había terminado con Stan por una discusión sobre Kyle y sus otros amigos, pero eso no la detendrá. Wendy Testaburger

-Creo que tendré que tenerte vigilado Kyle Broflovski… No me ganaras tan fácil.-Dijo una Wendy con una sonrisa sínica y diabólica que haría temblar hasta al padre de Damien.

**-Habitación de Stan y Kyle-**

Stan se encontraba solo en la habitación desempacando sus cosas, ya que el pelirrojo se había ido a conocer el lugar o al menos algo así entendió Stan. Al de ojos azules se le cruzo la idea de revisar por pura curiosidad que tendría la maleta de Kyle, al abrirla y al empezar a revisar se encontró con muchas cosas diferentes hasta que se encontró con algo que le llamo totalmente la atención, una remera blanca sin mangas y un pequeño short negro. Por un momento Stan se imaginó lo lindo y violable que se vería su amigo judío vestido así**( :O :O :O )**, y de la nada un suspiro para en seco sus pensamientos, ¿Él había llegado a pensar que su amigo se vería lindo con esa ropa?

Stan se puso a pensar en Kyle, jamás hasta el día de hoy había pensado que su amigo pelirrojo era lindo, él sabía que Kyle era muy aclamado por sus compañeras. Continuo pensando en Kyle ya que quería saber por qué había llegado a pensar eso, para el pelinegro su súper mejor amigo siempre fue una muy buena persona, amable, considerado y hasta muchas veces divertido, él no entendía cómo puede ser que las demás personas siempre se burlaran de su amigo el pelirrojo acusándolo de rata de biblioteca y le negaran todo lo bueno que el pelinegro veía de su amigo el judío.

Stan siempre solía sobreproteger a su mejor amigo ya que desde pequeños el pelinegro veía a Kyle como alguien muy especial al cual él debía proteger con su vida si era necesario, nunca supo por qué le nacía ese instinto. Stan llego a pensar que capaz le estaba empezando a atraer su súper mejor amigo pero esa idea fue rápidamente descartada por el de pelo negro

–De seguro solo deben ser las hormonas que a esta edad están a flor de piel- Se dijo así mismo un alarmado y nervioso Stan tratando de olvidarse del tema.

-Aunque…-Lo que estaba a punto de decir el de cabello azabache fue interrumpido por un fuerte y estruendoso golpe a la puerta abriéndola de la nada y dejando ver a un pelirrojo muy molesto y mojado que se dirigía en dirección hacia la cama, Stan en cuanto lo vio tiro por el aire las dos prendas que tenía en sus manos, el pelirrojo siguió su camino hasta que vio a su amigo y a toda su ropa desarmada.

-Stan se puede saber qué haces con mi ropa- Pregunto Kyle muy confundido

-Se me callo mi gorra y la estoy buscando…- Dijo un sonrojado Stan recordando lo que había imaginado antes y haciendo el ademan de buscar algo en el montón de ropa.

Kyle se acercó al montón de ropa y se llevó las dos prendas que Stan antes tenía en sus manos y se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse y sacarse de la mente todo el desastre que había provocado Wendy antes.

Stan se había quedado atónito por la situación, de repente el ruido de unas cuantas gotas de agua lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Stan me voy a meter a bañar, no habrás el agua caliente.-

De nuevo los pensamientos que había tenido antes sobre el pelirrojo volvieron a su mente, pero ahora volvieron peor que antes. –Como se vería Kyle sin…- Este pensamiento fue interrumpido por el mismo Stan, ya que él creía su mente ya se estaba sobre pasando, -Kyle es mi mejor amigo y aun peor es un hombre- Se repetía mentalmente Stan tratando de ganar la guerra contra su pervertida mente. Pero lastimosamente para él la tentación lo venció, solo se asomaría y miraría un poco, calmaría sus hormonas y luego se iría a tomar algo ya que debía aprovechar su estadio en California.

Stan se acercó muy lentamente a la puerta, muy sigilosamente poso sus manos sobre la textura de la puerta y la abrió con mucha delicadeza sin dejar que se escuchara ni el más mínimo ruido, hasta él se sorprendió de lo sigiloso y pervertido que puede ser. Asomo muy delicadamente su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada buscando a su amigo, cuando lo vio no lo podía creer, jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera la misma Wendy que era aclamada por ser una de las mujeres más lindas de South Park era poseedora de tal belleza. Stan se había quedado anonadado jamás se había imaginado que así se veía su mejor amigo.

**Para el siguiendo capitulo voy a ampliar que es lo que le paso a Kyle y por qué entro mojado y molesto a su habitación. También pienso explicar mejor como es su estadía en estas vacaciones escolares y que es lo que vio Stan al asomarse en la puerta del baño**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto en este capítulo descubrieron algo de cómo es la opinión de Wendy sobre Kyle y Stan. Por cierto se me está haciendo muy difícil desarrollar el Style en esto que es la primera parte del Fic. Muy bien os agradezco por seguir la serie. Saludos y que no os piquen los mosquitos :D :D :D**


End file.
